


Grey Skies

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hates winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Skies

Lydia hated winter. 

It wasn’t quite cold enough to snow just yet, but it was getting there. She glared out at the bleak sky and bare trees, trying to put off having to go out there for as long as possible.

She was pushed roughly from behind, a group of three heading out of the building together, and bracing herself for the cold, Lydia followed. 

“Lydia!”

She looked over as Allison walked towards her. Her roommate had an early class on Tuesdays and since Lydia’s day was full, she usually didn’t see Allison until the evening when they were both in their dorm room. She offered a smile as Allison fell into step with her, holding out a polystyrene cup bearing the logo of the coffee place on campus.

“Caramel latte.”

Lydia took the cup, sighing as the heat seeped into her palms, warming her up. “I love you.”

Allison grinned. “Me or the coffee?”

“Both,” she replied easily. 

The brunette looked down with a smile, all dimples, warm brown eyes and curls lifting in the wind, and Lydia felt warmth unfurl in her chest. 

She’d only known Allison for a few months. The thing she’d worried most about college was whether she’d get on with her roomie or not, but she was lucky to have Allison. She’d quickly become Lydia’s best friend, closer than any friend she’d had before. She was funny, she was sweet and loyal and caring, and she’d managed to ease her way into Lydia’s heart and take up residence there, beautiful and bright and eternal behind Lydia’s ribs.

“Don’t you have class?” she asked.

Allison tucked her hands in her pockets for warmth. “It was cancelled, so I thought I’d bring you coffee. You have Chemistry, right?”

Lydia nodded, glancing over at Allison. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were a little pink from the cold and it was the most adorable thing Lydia had ever seen. Before she could help it, she reached out, slipping her hand into Allison’s pocket to link their fingers together.

Allison glanced over, raising an eyebrow, and Lydia bit her lip against a smile. 

“I just thought I’d warm you up,” she offered, all innocent.

“How kind of you,” Allison replied dryly.

“I’m a good friend like that.”

The fingers around hers gave a gentle squeeze and Lydia ducked her head, smiling. She sipped her coffee as they walked. Allison went into the building with her, even going as far as dropping her off at the door to her class, and Lydia couldn’t help the grin on her face.

“Do you have plans for Christmas break?” she asked, not wanting to let go of Allison’s hand just yet.

“Just family stuff. A lot of food and being lazy.” Allison replied, smiling as she drew Lydia closer, tucking a curl behind the redhead’s ear. “I was thinking of driving up to visit this great girl.”

Lydia tilted her head, smiling. “Oh? Lucky her.”

Allison grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Lydia’s mouth. “I’ll see you later.” She headed to the door, offering a little wave before leaving the building, and Lydia watched her go, warmth filling her.

Maybe winter wasn’t _so_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
